


报应

by Qinzhuyi



Category: fyfy, fyx, 罗云熙 - Fandom, 翻云覆宇, 陈飞宇 - Fandom, 陈飞宇/罗云熙 - Fandom, 飞云系
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinzhuyi/pseuds/Qinzhuyi
Summary: 这个人剑眉深目，眼睛里总是泛着深情，天生一副情痴模样，不论看着谁都像是情根深种。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	报应

陈飞宇回到家，一眼就看见坐在沙发上的罗云熙。

他宽大的裤子下露出一双白晃晃的细腿，在阳光照射下愈发莹润剔透。二十来岁的小年轻总是精力旺盛，一双腿就能把他看硬了。

罗云熙听见他回来，头也不回，只说：“饿么？饭做好了，在桌子上。”

他走到罗云熙身边坐下，把他放在自己腿上，禁锢在怀里，一双大手揽住纤细的腰，另一手在细白的大腿上摩挲，顺着腿侧一路往根部摸索，头搭在罗云熙肩上，鼻尖嗅到一股清冽的蔷薇花香。

“好香啊。”温热的呼吸喷在罗云熙耳后，薄唇贴在耳边说：“今天吃你就够了。”

罗云熙没说话，把电视关了，陈飞宇当他默认，含住他耳垂，吻上他眉间，与他唇舌相交。宽厚的大手在白皙的肌肤上捏弄出红痕。舌尖更加嚣张地攻城略地。

罗云熙推了推他，两人扯出一些距离，“还在白天，陈飞宇，你发什么疯。”

陈飞宇没在罗云熙话里听出怒意，只当是他有些羞，欲拒还迎。

陈飞宇手没停下来，在他腰侧最敏感的地方不轻不重地捏了一下。罗云熙忍不住嘤咛一声。

这坏小孩说，“罗老师，好久不见，你不想我吗？”

罗云熙的感觉也起来的，说不出话，只喘了两下没说别的什么。

陈飞宇前阵子拍戏去了，他二人好久不曾聚在一起，小别胜新婚，这一次的性爱格外激烈。

从沙发上做到餐桌，又滚到卧室的大床上。

陈飞宇对他身体实在不能再熟悉了，精力旺盛，操的罗云熙欲罢不能，喊了好几声“不要了”。只是这坏小孩压根不能熄火，停不下来，他在罗云熙体内射了好几次才放开他。

快到结束时，罗云熙脚趾蜷缩，双腿颤抖，眼睛也已经失神了。

陈飞宇舔去罗云熙眼角的泪水，有些自责，“我下次轻些。”

罗云熙被他抱去浴室清洗干净之后搂在怀里，照旧看见陈飞宇眼里的神情，听见陈飞宇惯例说着情话。

这个人剑眉深目，眼睛里总是泛着深情，天生一副情痴模样，不论看着谁都像是情根深种。

粉丝也戏谑称他为95段誉。

性格像，家世也像。

罗云熙自己也被人说过是电竞王语嫣。

这样一想，两个人还是挺般配的。

可是，陈飞宇真的爱自己吗？

他踏进家门前，罗云熙还在电视上看到陈飞宇和女主演进酒店的新闻。网上都在传陈飞宇和女主演的花边新闻，看着一个个新出的“实锤”，粉丝都激动得不行，公屏上打满“百年好合”“早生贵子”。

这样的营销手段罗云熙在圈里见惯了，他自己干净得不行，可是管不住枕边人被别人风言风语地传。

从前他是那样信任陈飞宇，他也曾吃错问陈飞宇和那些女艺人的关系，陈飞宇就说，妹妹而已，哪能和你比？

那时候陈飞宇说什么，罗云熙就信什么。

可是现在不一样了，他时常会怀疑他们之间的感情。

陈飞宇和他聚少离多，起初他只觉得那些女明星捆绑炒作的伎俩上不得台面，后来却成为一把利刃刺入他心中。

其实他也和陈飞宇炒过cp，那是在两三年前了，他和陈飞宇在一部双男主剧里因戏结缘，成为当时顶流艺人。

后来因为自己淡出娱乐圈，cp粉的队伍也渐渐凋零。

再加上之后发生的一些事，罗云熙越发没有安全感。

他忍不住开口问：“结婚的事……”

陈飞宇困了，眼睛也睁不开，嗯嗯发出鼻音，含糊道：“过两年再说吧。”

更深的失落包裹住了罗云熙。

“你以前不是这样说的……”罗云熙还记得这小孩追求他时许下的承诺，他信誓旦旦在自己面前说，马萨诸塞州同性可以结婚。

可现在每当谈到结婚的事，陈飞宇就顾左右而言他，一拖再拖。他也不是没因为这件事发脾气提分手，陈飞宇总是说，别闹了，然后拥他入怀，细细密密的亲吻砸下来，一场欢好过后，两个人又重归于好。

罗云熙有时候看着荧幕上的陈飞宇就会想起两年前的自己，那时候他是顶流，事业达到了前所未有的高峰。陈家父母说不希望儿子找圈内人，他也就渐渐淡出荧幕了，最开始的时候他觉得自己是为了爱情奋不顾身，没有一点遗憾后悔，现在想起来真是唏嘘。

罗云熙看着熟睡中的那个人想起这些年的过往，轻轻叹了口气，他确实对自己很好啊，可是他对其他人也很好啊，那自己与别又有什么不一样呢。自己这样雌伏于他又算是什么，他高压工作后的发泄欲望的工具之一吗？

他大了他一轮，他在最好的年纪，有大好的前途，而他却拖不起了，他再也不想等下去了。

罗云熙穿好衣服起身，带着早就收拾好的行李离开他们的爱巢。

他们之间终究是一场无疾而终的水月镜花。

段誉最终还是没能和王语嫣在一起。

而陈飞宇也永远失去了罗云熙。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3发文，还不太会用


End file.
